In the tire industry, rubber compositions are engineered to have a balance of properties; for example, durability (e.g. tensile strength and tear resistance), rolling resistance, and traction. Additives that improve the traction and/or durability characteristics of tires and also maintain a good balance of other properties are highly desirable.